Te busque y encontre
by Marlene-Sempai
Summary: Yato desea formar una familia, para ello debe buscar a una Humana tocada por el cielo. al encontrarla se enamora perdidamente, pero Hiyori es quien decide si permanecer a su lado. podra el amor nacer en ella?
1. Chapter 1

Yaboku era el Dios más fuerte y temido entre los Dioses. Ninguno se atrevía a hacerle frente. Yukine su regalía sagrada contenía el poder de destruir una ejercito de Ayakashis en segundos.

Yaboku era el encargado de mantener al margen las guerras que involucraban territorios sagrados de otros Dioses, a pesar de ser el más fuerte él se preocupaba por las demás deidades. Convirtiéndolo en el protector del cielo y la tierra.

Al ser el único Dios sin haber tenido una rencarnación, el coro de los doce sabios, le pedía tener un descendiente de linaje puro, la razón era conservar el poder de Yaboku intacto, para ello debía buscar a una humana que jamás haya experimentado el odio. Un alma blanca sin manchas.

En pocas palabras una humana tocada por el cielo.

Así empezó la búsqueda de Yaboku.

-Yato-Sama.-la voz de su regalía llamo su atención.

-Dime Yukine.

-Yato-Sama, al encontrar a su futura esposa como planea enamorarla.

-¡Eh?

-Según los informes los humanos comparten un sentimiento llamado amor, el cual puede darles fuerza o destruirlos. Este sentimiento se gana a base de acciones y detalles que hagan felices a esa persona.-Termino de explicar el pequeño de ojos naranjas.

-Llegado el momento sabré que hacer Yukine.-Los ojos de azules de Yato se tornaron filosos. Odiaba la idea de usar a los humanos, él no era esa clase de Dios. El respetaba cada forma de vida en el planeta.

El tiempo paso visitaron cada rincón del planeta, su búsqueda duro 5 años, decepcionado volvió a su tierra de origen, Japón el país del sol naciente, su humor estaba de los mil diablos, Yukine trataba de calmarlo, pero una vez empieza las rabieta de Yato no hay quien lo pare.

-¡NOOOOO ME JODAAAAAN!.-Grito Yato.-Cinco años, CINCO AÑOOOS Y NINGUNA HUMANA ES LA CORRECTA, ESTO ES UN COMPLOC SEGURO LA BRUJA DE BISHAMON TIENE ALGO QUE VER, YA VA VER ESA MALDITA. TAL VEZ LA TENGA SECUESTRADA A LA FUTURA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS, MALDITA RUBIA OXIGENADA!.

Eran los gritos del Dios del caos, mientras se revolcaba en la entrada de su templo, sus pataletas resonaban en todo el lugar. Yukine se alejó esperando que su amo se calmara.

..Disculpa la interrupción, ¿Estas bien?.-Escucho una suave voz a sus espaldas, instintivamente se dio la vuelta y ahí la vio.

Una hermosa joven de largos cabellos castaños y piel albina, sus hermosos ojos rosados que lo miraban con preocupación.

Aquello hubiera sido lo de menos, lo que llamo se atención, fue que ella una humana podía verle.

Una humana tocada por el cielo.

Como un resorte se puso en pie, disculpándose ante ella con una reverencia.

-Ya me encuentro mejor. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?.-Pregunto amable el peli-azul, ocasionando que la pobre castaña se sonrojara de manera furiosa.

-Iki-Hiyori.-Murmuro apenada.

-Mi nombre es Yato, un placer conocerte.-Dicho esto tomo la mano de Hyori y planto un beso en ella.

-¡Yato-San!.-Chillo

-¿Vienes aquí muy a menudo?.-Interrogo Yato

-No Yato-San, es la primera vez que dejo una ofrenda al Yaboku-Sama.

-Oh, que interesante y puedo saber porque?

-solo quería pedirle por la paz en Japón, sé que hay rumores de guerra contra China, quería pedir que eso no suceda, si una guerra estalla muchos civiles se verán afectados. Tengo miedo por mi familia y amigos.-Confeso mientras trataba de no llorar.

Aquello sorprendió a Yato. Era un deseo puro.

Estoy seguro que Yaboku-Sama escuchara tu deseo.-Dicho esto sus ojos brillaron dejando inconsciente a Hiyori.

Cuando la joven despertó apareció en su cama, su único recuerdo era de aquel joven que acaba de conocer. Quiso seguir recordando pero el sueño la venció.

-Es muy hermosa Yato-Sama.-Murmuro Yukinne al ver desde afuera a la joven de cabellos castaños.

-Es perfecta.-Las mejillas de Yato estaban rojas y sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, simplemente Iki Hiyori era perfecta.

Continura

Dedicado a mis amores, Rozalba-Namizake y Citlali-Uchiha.


	2. Chapter 2

De noche en la fría ciudad de Tokio, una hermosa señorita de ojos rosados, miraba desde su ventana el bello paisaje gélido que se formaba con el pasar de las horas. El amplio jardín se su casa apenas era iluminado por la escasa luz de la luna, la cual danzaba en medio de los árboles y se reflejaba tímidamente en el pequeño estanque de aquella mansión. Y hoy como todas las noches esperaría la llegada de su amado. Sus mejillas adquirieron un leve color carmesí, no importaba cuantos meses hayan pasado desde que conoció a Yato, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Su timidez e inocencia se reflejaba en su mirada. Mirada la cual enamoro a Yato desde el primer día.

Paso a paso, la pequeña de cabellos chocolate-castaño termino de arreglarse. Esa noche en especial decidió llevar una hermosa Yukata de color negro, con bordados dorados y rosados en forma de flor de loto. Su Obi era celeste, acompañado de unas medias largas y sandalias de Geisha, su peinado era un hermoso moño trenzado adornado con broches plateados. Sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando su reflejo en aquel espejo situado en medio de su cuarto.

 **-Hyo-Hyori-.** Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Hyori di un salto al reconocer esa voz. Ahí parado en el lumbral de su puerta se encontraba Yato vestido con un precioso traje azul marino y su fiel shinki Yukinne con un vestuario similar.

 **-¡Yato!-.** Grito abochornada al verse sorprendida.

 **-Lo siento Hyori, es solo que Sasaki-san me dio permiso de subir a tu alcoba**. -Yato se cubrió su cara con el antebrazo al saber que su rostro ardía en pena. Hyori se veía hermosa en aquellas prendas.

 **-Yato-sama, debe aprender a tocar la puerta.-** Fue regañado por Yukinne.- **Buenas noches Hyori-sama** -. Declaro el niño de ojos naranjas al momento que dedicaba una reverencia en señal de respeto.

Hyori solo los miro con ternura y luego dijo.- **Yukinne-kun, no seas tan formal, solo dime Hyori-chan, recuerda que somos amigos.**

 **-Como usted lo pida Hyori-chan.-** La mirada del jovencito brillo con intensidad al escuchar esas palabras. La prometida de su señor lo consideraba un amigo, aquello era un honor y felicidad para él.

Sin duda Hyori era especial, ella tenía el don de poder llegar a los corazones de las personas que estuviesen a su alrededor.

Yato era fiel testigo de ello, pues en poco tiempo Hyori se ganó el respeto y admiración de Bishamon y Kofuku.

 **-¿Hoy será el día, verdad Yato?-.** La mirada de Hyori busco la de Yato.

 **-Hoy es, pero pase lo que pase, no sueltes mi mano Hyori-**. Yato tomo del mentón a su prometida y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

 **-Te amo, Yato.-** Murmuro la pequeña niña.

 **-Te amo Hyori-.** Ambos juntaron sus frentes y entrelazaron sus dedos. Nadie ni nada los separaría.

 **-Es hora, Yato-sama-.** La voz seria de Yukinne los hizo reaccionar.

 **-Puerta del cielo y la tierra, te suplico seas abierta-.** Ordeno Yato.

Tras finalizar aquellas palabras una puerta labrada en oro y plata fue emergiendo del suelo y abriéndose lentamente.

 **-Adelante.-** Contesto una voz proveniente de la puerta.

Yato, Hyori y Yukinne ingresaron con calma. Una vez dentro la puerta se cerró y fueron llevados al palacio real.

Los tres aparecieron en el centro de aquella majestuosa construcción sagrada. Y ahí arriba en el palco, el coro de los doce sabios miraban atentos a los recién llegados. Los demás espectadores apreciaban en el más profundo silencio.

Los segundos pasaron, hasta que uno de los ancianos tomo la palabra.

 **-Por el poder que se me confiere en este salón, se da inicio a esta sagrada reunión.** Todos los presentes dedicaron una reverencia en señal de respeto. Y así la todo empezó.

 **-Tenemos entendido que la joven que acompaña esta noche a Yato-sama es una humana tocada por el cielo** -. Afirmo uno de los líderes.

 **-Iki-Hyori, ese es mi nombre, honorables miembros del concejo.-** Contesto con voz segura la jovencita de pelo castaño. Tanto Yato como Yukinne sonrieron en su interior, Hyori estaba demostrando su fuerza y valor al no bajar la mirada ante el concejo.

 **-Sin duda una doncella de fuerte carácter-.** Alabo uno de los ancianos, reconociendo la fortaleza de la muchacha.

 **-Lo es-.** Contesto Yato.- **Si me lo permite el sabio concejo, quisiera poder explicar por qué organice esta reunión.**

 **-Adelante.-** Respondieron todos los ancianos.

 **-Todos los presentes saben que mi boda con Iki-Hyori se llevara a cabo dentro de tres años, es el tiempo establecido en el mundo humano para que una mujer cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda contraer matrimonio. A lo largo de los miles de años en que cada uno de nosotros ha gobernado el mundo terrenal y espiritual, hemos respetado cada una de sus leyes, lo cual nos ha permitido vivir en paz. Pero ahora es diferente, al ser el guardián de este mundo las responsabilidades que cargo no me permitirían poder llevar una vida estable con Hyori. Es por eso que suplico a Bishamon –sama y a Kofuku-sama tomar mi lugar como guardianes de este mundo, al entregar mi puesto seré convertido en un ser mortal al igual que Yukinne mi regalía-sagrada. La decisión que he tomado no es fácil de entender y mucho menos de aceptar, pero no pienso exponer a Hyori al mundo espiritual una vez sea mi esposa, el linaje de mi sangre y su poder quedaran intactos, serán sellados en dos regalías-sagradas que serán otorgadas a Bishamon-sama y Kofuku-sama. De esta manera el cielo y la tierra no quedaran desprotegidos en mi ausencia y se garantizara la paz de ambos mundos.**

Al terminar sus palabras Yato, miró fijamente a un punto en específico donde se encontraban dos hermosas mujeres, una de ellas de ojos-violetas y larga cabellera rubia y a su lado un mujer de ojos y pelo rosado **.-Bishamon-sama, Kofuku-sama. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?**

 **-Si-.** Contestaron, mientras cada una se sumía en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Vas a dejarlo todo por ella, verdad Yato?-.** Fue el pensamiento de Bishamon-. Mientras miraba como aquella pareja se resguardaba uno a al otro.

" **Esta es mi manera de poder saldar cuentas contigo, Yato"**

 **-¿De verdad amas a Hyori-chan, no es así, Yato-chan?-.** La mirada triste de Kofuku no podía ocultarse, por muchos siglos ella amo a Yato, pero ese amor no fue correspondido, en medio de aquella tristeza sabía que su primer amor merecía ser feliz, Yato y Hyori se amaban y si sus vidas estaban destinadas a unirse. ¿Quién era ella para oponerse?

 **-¿Estas bien?-** Bishamon era conocedora de los sentimientos de Kofuku.

 **-Lo estaré-.** Contesto un poco desanimada

 **-"Muchas gracias, Kofuku-chan".-** Agradeció en lo más profundo de su corazón Yato y Hyori. Ellos sabían que tras la sonrisa de Kofuku se escondía mucho dolor.

 **-¡Es inaceptable!-.** Se escuchó un grito de los ancianos, la sola idea de perder a Yato como guardián era sacrilegio.

 **-¡El poder de Yaboku-sama, debe perdurar en él!... ¡Jamás se había escuchado tal aberración en este templo!**

 **-¡Indígnate!**

Eran los gritos que resonaban el lugar.

 **-Yato-.** Hyori se aferró al brazo de su prometido, buscando protección, aquella situación comenzaba a ponerse peligrosa.

 **-Mantén la calma.-** Le consto Yato mientras nuevamente tomaba la palabra.

 **-No es necesario elevar la voz. Entiendo la preocupación de todos ustedes, pero tomen en cuenta que Bishamon-sama y Kofuku-sama han demostrado ser dignas guerreras. Absolutamente nadie puede negarlo.**

 **-¡Blasfemia!**

 **-Esa inmunda humana que ha traído ha lavado su cerebro.**

Apenas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, la mirada de Yato cambio de color, cambiando a un azul eléctrico que reflejaban molestia y desagrado.

 **-Te atreves a faltar el respeto a mi prometida.-** Dijo con voz seria. Logrando intimidar a esos bastardos.-. **Solo quiero dejar en claro, que en ningún momento les he pedido su opinión, mi decisión está tomada y aquellos que se atrevan a enfrentarme serán enviado a la costa lejana, donde un millón de Ayakashis aniquilaran sus almas sin que puedan evitarlo.- ¿Queda claro?**

Todos los ancianos del concejo vociferaron para sus adentros, maldiciendo la situación. Aquello era aberrante, pero no estaban locos para desafiar al guardián de la destrucción y ser desterrados como simples errantes.

Una vez, todo llego a su fin, Yato regreso al mundo humano con Hyori, Yukinne se fue a su santuario a descansar.

Mientras que en la tierra Yato y Hyori caminaban tomados de la mano cerca de las orillas del mar, el aire helado más la brisa del océano acariciaba lentamente el rostro de ambos. Al ser media noche la luna llena se alzaba en medio del cielo, rodeado de pequeños diamantes, los cuales los humanos llamaban estrellas.

 **-Quisiera que esta noche sea eterna-.** Yato miro de frente a su prometida, al momento que sus brazos la rodeaban en un dulce abrazo. Hyori escondió su rostro en el pecho de Yato, escuchando así el latir de su corazón. **-Siempre estaré a tu lado** -. Contesto sonrojada la joven de ojos-rosados. La mano de Yato levanto el mentón de Hyori y con una mirada suplicante pidió permiso para besar sus pequeños labios.

Los labios de ambos se movían con timidez, pero eso no impedía transmitir sus sentimientos. Un amor puro, sin malicia, era lo que ambos sentían.

 **-Es hora de volver, Hyori**.

 **-Es verdad.**

Así ambos caminaron en la soledad de la ciudad de Tokio. Tomados de la mano y sus almas unidas eternamente desde el primer día que se conocieron.

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años. Hyori cumplía 18 años. Y tal como fueron las palabras de Yato. Su boda se llevó a cabo un día después de su cumpleaños. Ahora eran esposo y esposa. Y como se suponía Yato traspaso su inmortalidad y poder hacia dos regalías-sagradas de nombre Kasuma y Daikoku, los cuales cada uno pasaría a manos de Bishamon y Kofuku. De esta manera el equilibrio de fuerza sería igual para ambas guerreras.

Ahora en la actualidad muchos años han pasado, Hyori y Yato cuidaban de su pequeña hija Hikari, la cual poseía el hermoso color de ojos de su padre y color de cabello de Hyori, a sus ocho años, Hikari demostró ser una digna hija de sus padres, fuerte e inteligente. Siempre cuidada y protegida por Yukinne el cual la adoraba como una pequeña hermana.

Por primera vez en la vida Yato experimentaba la felicidad de tener una familia. Y así seria por toda su vida junto a su amada esposa e hija y por supuesto su mejor amigo Yukinne.

 **Fin**

 **En lo más profundo de mi corazón, agradezco a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia. Muchísimas gracias. Y me disculpo por la demora en la actualización… ¡NO ME LINCHEN PIEDAD!**


End file.
